tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Newby Hall Vintage Gathering
The Newby Hall Vintage Gathering is a Tractor and vintage machinery show held in the grounds of Newby Hall near Rippon, in North Yorkshire, England. The Event started in 2006 and has grown rapidly. The Event is organised by the Yorkshire Vintage Association which has several branches covering the county. Exhibits It attracts about 400 tractor exhibits (2009) and * 80 Stationary engines * 200 cars, bikes and commercials. * 100 Working exhibits, models, Caravans etc A range of Dealer and trade stands for tractor parts and spare are also present. 2011 Event The display of International Harvester Titans that were assembled was a sight to see with them snaking off into the distance. Several other pre 1930 pararie tractors that had been assembled for the event also made a stunning sight in the morning sunshine. The event was hit by bad weather on the Sunday with a couple of down pours that sent a lot of visitors heading for home mid afternon and exhibitors following from 4 o'clock as the rain set in. Displays of tractors too close to the roadway edge was yet again a H&S issue when trying to photograph the exhibits and dodge the impatient drivers in vehicles leaving the event !! The club stands areas had also crammed too many into the space infront of there marques. * Cars * Commercials * Demonstrations * Horticultural section * Military & 4x4 section * Stationary engines 2010 Event which made the Ford FW-30 of last year look small]] The pre 1930 tractors again saw a number of rare examples on display with a special feature this year of Lend Lease tractors and Bamford as the featured stationary engine model for the year. An unusual tractor for the younger generation was the appearance by the Big Bud 650/50 one of the biggest tractors in the country. The site layout was rearanged from the previous two years and in general was better with the FFA and Ferguson club stands spreading out more which was a lot better for getting round the tractors. Catering Catering was vastly improved from the 2009 effort, with more variety and lower prices. With the traditional selection of Burger vans and Fish and chips. Brian Smith hosted his 'Threshermens Reunion' event at this years show, in the Beer tent (an addition for 2010). 2009 Event ]] tractor]] The Event featured a good range of Pre 1930 tractors, including the Richard Hornsby & Sons Ackroyd oil engine tractor from 1896. The oldest working internal combustion engined tractor in the UK (& probably the world). The Ford and Ferguson Association had their Marque on site and put on a good display of Ford and Fordsons. (Just packed too tight when you have park land of several 100 acres to used). Another featured make was John Deere with probably the biggest collection of JD green tractors this year. The Marshall Tractor Club gathered a large number of there Field Marshall tractors together for the event. And in the Red and grey corner the Ferguson Tractor Club had a selection of tractors from a Ferguson-Brown through to a Massey Ferguson 1130. (Again packed too tight and fenced in to restrict viewing) !! So very few Photos will appear on here of Fergies at this event. Very few of the commercials and Cars turned up due to the weather on the Saturday. The Ring parade of tractors was understandably cancelled due to the water logged state of the ground. It was drying up nicely by the afternoon, so dependant on overnight rain it may have been possible to run the parades on the Sunday. (The Author was only present on Saturday) Catering A common theme from talking to people was very poor compared to other events (range (1 tent) & high prices being the concern expressed). 2008 Event at the 2008 event]] The main featured Marque was Allis-Chalmers A selection of rare early models was also present (pre 1930s), including Bull Motors and Mogul A selection about a Dozen Field Marshalls were nicely grouped together. And a wide range of other makes with some grouped and others randomly arranged. ;Tractors The biggest group of exhibits are in the tractor classes ;Machinery & engines A selection of working machinery and stationary engines were exhibited. only a few of the exhibits are listed below that photos were taken of. Please add any exhibits that you have a photo of from the event. ;Commercials and cars 2008 photo gallery A selection of general photos from the event See also * Shows and Meets * Show Reports * Clubs Listing * Private collections list ** R. Crawford collection * Web Site Links * List of Tractor Dealers References / sources * Show guide - nicely arranged in timeline order / exhibit sections (but lots of exhibits had no number displayed or are not in the list at all/not turned up) !! * Hundreds of Photos from the show. External links Add relevant links here Category:Shows Category:Show Reports Category:Events Category:Events founded in 2006 Category:Yorkshire Vintage Association Category:Tractor Shows Category:Events in Yorkshire